


Sunflower Butter

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female alphas with big knotting dicks, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "I think I'm gonna need to go into rut," the Doctor said."What," said Yaz."I'm gonna need to go into rut," said the Doctor. "I've been puttin' it off for a while now, but I know if I put it off for too long, it ends up hitting me at an unexpected time, and then it's no fun for anyone. Especially if I need to save a planet. Last time I had to deal with that, it were... unpleasant.""You go into rut?""Did I not mention I'm an Alpha?" The Doctor rested her chin on her palm, looking down at her sandwich. "I think this needs somethin'," she added. "Do we have any peanut butter?"
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Sunflower Butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venadrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venadrin/gifts).



> This was a ton of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it!

Yaz did not often give much thought to her designation. 

It wasn't like she was a self hating omega or anything like that - she'd had a brief crisis when she still presented, then more or less got on with her life. 

Time was complicated and weird in the TARDIS, and she more or less got on with her life. It was just her and the Doctor now, and so far it had been fairly normal. Inasmuch as anything with the Doctor was ever normal.

It was another normal-as-it-ever-got day when the Doctor dropped the bombshell.

"I think I'm gonna need to go into rut," the Doctor said, and she sounded moody.

"What," said Yaz, and she was proud of herself for _not_ spilling tea down her front.

"I'm gonna need to go into rut," said the Doctor. "I've been puttin' it off for a while now, but I know if I put it off for _too_ long, it ends up hitting me at an unexpected time, and then it's no fun for anyone. Especially if I need to save a planet. Last time I had to deal with that, it were... unpleasant." She wrinkled her nose.

"You go into rut?" Yaz's voice was coming out a lot more strangled than she'd like.

"Did I not mention I'm an Alpha?" The Doctor rested her chin on her palm, looking down at her sandwich. "I think this needs somethin'," she added. "Do we have any peanut butter?"

"No, you didn't," Yaz said. 

"What, have peanut butter?" The Doctor stood up, and went to go rummage through the cupboards.

"No," Yaz said. "No, that you're an Alpha. How did I not know?"

"Sunflower butter is _kinda_ like peanut butter. I think the TARDIS is trying to send me a message about eating more healthy," the Doctor said, holding the jar up, then; "sorry, Yaz. I guess it didn't come up."

"How were I not able to tell?" Yaz drummed her fingers on the table. "Not that you can ever tell someone's designation just by looking at them," she added hurriedly, because that wasn't a road anyone wanted to go down. "But usually, even with suppressants, there's some kind of... hint. Scent wise."

"Time Lord thing," said the Doctor, and she sat back down, opened the jar of sunflower butter, stuck a finger in and licked it. 

"That is _not_ sanitary," Yaz said, wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry, Yaz," the Doctor said absently, and she stuck her finger in again, licked again. "Not sure if I like this or not."

Sometimes, talking to the Doctor was like trying to hold a conversation with a brick wall. "Do Time Lords have designations like humans do?" Wait, was that a rude question? It seemed like it might be. 

"Not exactly," said the Doctor. "But... close. Sort of." She leaned her chair back from the table, her knees digging into the lip of the table and her expression thoughtful. "Our, uh, pheromones have an equal... impact," she added, and then she cleared her throat. "I was an Alpha last go 'round," the Doctor said, and it took Yaz a moment to catch up with what she meant.

"Do you change designation when you regenerate?" Yaz stared at her cereal, which was going soggy. Pity. 

"Yeah, sometimes," said the Doctor. She stuck a knife in the sunflower butter, opening up her sandwich and beginning to spread it. "There were a long period where I were a Beta. Haven't been an Omega in a while, and I were an Alpha last time as well, so it didn't register."

"Huh," said Yaz. "How's it different? Being an Alpha versus an Omega, I mean."

"It's hard to say." The Doctor made a thoughtful face, spread more sunflower butter across the bread. It was fairly thick now, and would probably drip out when the Doctor went to take a bite of it. "Every time I regenerate I'm a new person. So I can't say that being an Alpha is any different from being a Beta or an Omega, because every time I change I'm _changed_. So being an Alpha this go 'round is different from last time, which was different from the last time I was an Alpha."

"That does make sense," Yaz agreed. "Sorry. Must have been a dumb question." 

"Nah," said the Doctor. "No such thing as dumb questions." She paused, then; "such a thing as dumb questions," she amended, "but you gotta work at making them."

Yaz snorted. 

"But," the Doctor continued, "I... will probably go off my suppressants. Because I might as well get the rut out of my system, sort that out." She sighed. "It were simpler as a Beta," she said, her tone plaintive. 

“That sounds hard,” Yaz agreed. 

The Doctor shot her a nervous glance. “Haven’t gone into rut around a companion in a while yet. And it’ll take a while to work all the hormones out of my system.”

“Right,” Yaz said. “I’m 

“Figured I’d give you a heads up,” the Doctor added. “Since I know it might do you a shock, coming into the room with me and it’ll smell like… _woof_.” 

“I do appreciate the warning,” Yaz said faintly. 

“Of course,” the Doctor said, and she smiled at Yaz. “Thanks for putting up with me, Yaz.” 

Yaz’s chest beat a little faster, and she flushed, looked down at her hands, then back at the Doctor. “Of course,” she said, and then she took a bite of her cereal. She didn’t even care that it was soggy.

-*-

It wasn't a sudden thing - one minute the Doctor smelling neutral, the next stinking of Alpha. Thankfully, or Yaz might have _died_. But over the next few weeks, the Doctor began to smell... interesting. 

It wasn't like in the romance novels, where someone suddenly was awash in vanilla and jasmine or... whatever, but now Yaz could _smell_ her, could track her by scent. It was... it was nice, and Yaz was finding herself standing closer. When it had been long enough that it wasn't a shock, Yaz found herself... seeking it out. Sort of. 

She found the Doctor's shirts in a crumpled heap by the laundry room door. That was not, in and of itself, a shock - the Doctor had a bit of a habit of just leaving stuff around. They'd all tried to break her of the habit, but it was a lost cause.

Yaz picked up the shirt, and she wasn't even thinking when she pressed her face into the soft fabric, inhaling the heady scent of _Alpha_ , and there was the Doctor's scent mixed in, engine oil and tea and beeswax, all mixed with something that sent Yaz's whole body tingling. She shifted, pressing her thighs together and nuzzling her face into the soft fabric. She wanted to roll in that scent, she wanted to fill her whole head with it, she wanted to get it straight from the source, she wanted -

The drier gave a muted _thunk_ that shook Yaz out of her reverie, and she shook her head, trying to clear it. Her whole face was hot, and her hands shook as she made her way towards the washing machine, reluctantly dropping the two t-shirts into the open machine. 

Her whole body was thrumming with... something. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought she was going into heat, but that wasn't possible. She was on suppressants, and her heats were always like _clockwork_. She wasn't due for another two weeks. 

Maybe it was just the adjustment. She hadn't been around an Alpha who wasn't on suppressants... possibly ever, honestly, and she knew that sometimes being exposed to the hormones of someone compatible could leave things a little off kilter. 

She'd have a few days of being a little unsteady, then go back to her usual even keeled self. It would all be fine. 

-*-

Yaz curled up tighter in bed, and she pulled the jumper she'd been cuddling closer to her chest. Her face was smushed into the soft weave, and she kept inhaling, trying to capture more of the Doctor's scent. Her toes curled in her socks, and she was very pointedly _not_ pressing a hand between her legs and grinding herself to something like satisfaction against her own knuckles. 

She had... borrowed the jumper, when she'd seen it left draped over the back of one of the chairs in the library. The Doctor had been bent over, looking at some book on a low shelf, and Yaz had just taken it, before she had a chance to think. Along with the blanket that was on the back of the library couch, and an extra blanket from the linen closet, and an extra cushion from the movie room, where the Doctor had sat and heckled the especially bad science fiction movie they'd watched together, and the Doctor's dressing gown, hanging off the back of one of the bedrooms. 

She was wrapped in _some_ of the Doctor's scent, but it wasn't enough. She knew, on some level, that she wanted more. She wanted the Doctor pressed against her, wanted the Doctor's cooler body against her own fever hot one, wanted to drown in the other woman like an ocean.

Some distant part of her mind was shouting something about her going into heat, but she'd gone into heat before. It had been irritability building up, then intense horniness. She'd get meals left in front of her bedroom door, and the rest of the family would avoid her, apart from giving her said meals. She'd make herself a nest of all of her blankets and pillows and cuddly toys, and she'd masturbate until she couldn't feel her toes and sleep a lot. 

_You've never gone into heat around an Alpha before_ , pointed out the rational part of her mind, like a lighthouse in the fog. 

She ignored it, pulled another blanket over her head and pressed her thighs together. She was beginning to throb, and her pajama bottoms were getting sodden with her slick, but she was _not_ going to think about that. She'd be fine. 

Absolutely fine.

-*-

Some time later (who knew how long, between the fog of heat and the timelessness of the TARDIS), there was knocking at Yaz's door. Yaz, riding the aftershocks of a self induced orgasm, ignored it. 

The knocking got louder, and Yaz was forced to stumble upright. She grabbed the nearest thing she could find to cover up her lower half - the Doctor's dressing gown - and she hurriedly belted it shut. She stumbled to the door, and she pulled it open, blinking in the bright light of the corridor.

"Yaz, are you - oh." The Doctor stopped straight in her tracks, and her eyes went wide. "You're an Omega," the Doctor said, as if this was a great revelation.

"... yes?" Yaz blinked at her, trying to get her brain to cooperate. The Doctor smelled so _good_ , and Yaz was using every bit of remaining willpower not to shove her face into the Doctor's neck. 

"You are," the Doctor repeated, and it looked like her nostrils were flaring. Her eyes were very dark, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "You're in heat."

"Also yes," Yaz agreed. She was swaying.

"Have you been eating?" The Doctor was leaning forward, and she was inhaling. "You smell hungry. When was your last meal? How about a snack?" 

"Do I?" Yaz blinked. Everything seemed to be a little wobbly around the edges. The Doctor smelled... Yaz didn't know what the Doctor smelled like, but she wanted to put her whole mouth on it. _I wonder if she'd let me have her shirt. Or something else that's been touching her skin._

"You... you stay there," the Doctor said, and she made to turn away. That was, quite suddenly, the worst thing to ever happen, and Yaz's hands flew forward, grabbing at the lapels of the Doctor's coat. 

The Doctor looked down at Yaz's hands on her coat, looked up into Yaz's face. She was trembling, and her mouth was open as she took more deep, gusting breaths. "The TARDIS told me you're not eating enough," she told Yaz. "Or drinking. Not drinking enough."

"That were nice of her," Yaz slurred. She was leaning heavily into the Doctor, and the Doctor... wasn't pushing her away, by some miracle. The Doctor's nose was pressed into her temple, and she was trembling so hard that her teeth were chattering. She was so _hot_ , sweat dripping off of her in runnels, but the air was too cold. Somehow. 

"The TARDIS likes you," the Doctor said. Her voice was shaking.

"D'you?" Yaz wasn't sure how she was actually letting those words leave her mouth, _and yet_.

"Do I what?" The Doctor tucked a loose piece of hair behind Yaz's ear, and then her hand went lower, to the scent glands along Yaz's jaw. She was coating her fingers in Yaz's scent, and that shouldn't have been such a turn on.

As deep into her heat as Yaz was, _everything_ the Doctor did was a turn on, with how good she smelled. _You should bite her_ , said some part of Yaz's subconscious, and no, that was not going to be a thing she was going to do. 

Even if she was drooling. 

"Like me," Yaz said. "Like the TARDIS." The tip of her nose was against the pulse point in the Doctor's throat, and the double beat of it was almost ticklish. She took a deep breath, and the scent of the Doctor - of an _Alpha_ \- filled her head like perfume in an elevator. She was drooling ever harder.

"I don't like you the same way the TARDIS does, no," the Doctor said. Her throat was vibrating as she spoke, right up against Yaz's nose, Yaz's cheek. "I like you my own way."

"What way is that?" Yaz had moved her hands under the coat, and was clutching at the Doctor's braces, right under the curve of the Doctor's breast. 

"We shouldn't be talkin' about this when you're in heat," said the Doctor. Her voice was thick. "'n me about to go into rut, too."

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" Yaz took a step back, with some effort. The belt of the dressing gown around her waist was opening, and the cool air was almost ticklish against her bare, sticky thighs. 

"I didn't say that," the Doctor said. She was holding on to Yaz's jaw, rubbing the scent glands there, spreading more along her fingertips. "But... would you be wanting this if you weren't in heat?"

"Yes," Yaz said, quick as a flash. "I've... been wanting it. Before I knew you were an Alpha, before I went into heat, before -"

Yaz didn't get to finish her sentence. The Doctor's mouth was on hers, the Doctor's tongue swiping across her lips. She was being walked backwards into the room, and the Doctor's fingers were tangled in her hair, tugging on it with just enough strength to make Yaz's toes curl. She stumbled, and the Doctor caught her, pulled her closer. 

They were kissing, and the Doctor’s mouth was _hot_ , how was it so hot, when the rest of her was so hot too? She was burning up, and when was the last time she’d been this overheated, when was the last time she’d been this _needy_? She could smell her cunt, the arousal spilling out of her. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor said, in that same breathy, gasping tone. “Yaz, you smell… humans, oh _Yaz_ , you’re so warm and you’ve got one heart, I feel it, and all those hormones doin’ double time, that miracle of biology…” She was fumbling the dressing gown off of Yaz’s shoulders, the hand in Yaz’s hair tilting Yaz’s head back. “All those _marvelous_ chemicals, racing through your body knowing that this is the time to do it, your body is just a miracle, y’know that?” She was nuzzling into the underside of Yaz’s jaw now, inhaling sharply. “You smell so good, and I know some of that is the rut talking, but I could drown in it. Human pheromones, bit of an acquired taste, but once you acquire it…”

_Of course she talks_ , Yaz thought, and she was grinning in spite of herself, humor shining through the arousal. “Doctor,” Yaz said, “I think you’re losing sight of - _fuck_!”

The Doctor’s teeth sank into Yaz’s neck, hard enough that Yaz saw _stars_ , and then her knees were buckling, and the Doctor was shoving her onto the bed, and she would have bounced, but the Doctor was on top of her, draped over her like a weighted blanket.

_She’s still got her coat on_ , Yaz thought dazedly, and she held on to the lapels of the Doctor’s coat as her neck was bitten again, a little lower. The Doctor was sucking as well, hard enough to make a noise when she detached, and her blunt teeth were probably leaving Yaz all bruised up. 

The Doctor gave a little growl, and now her hands were on Yaz’s breasts, and when had they gotten there? “You’re so gorgeous,” she whispered, and her hips ground forward, and _oh_ , that was definitely an erection. Yaz was giving the Doctor an erection, the Doctor’s erection was pressing against her, and more slick was gushing out of her, dripping down to her arse, soaking into her sheets that were already thick with the scent of her heat. 

The Doctor’s mouth moved to the other side of Yaz’s neck, and her teeth dug in. Her jaws were stronger than they looked, and the mix of pleasure and pain made Yaz writhe on the bed like a landed fish. Then there were teeth in her shoulder, a mouth at her jaw, kisses being trailed down her collarbone. Her shirt was lifted up and off, and the dressing gown as off as well - she was as naked as she’d ever been, perhaps even more than before. She’d never been this vulnerable in front of another person before, let alone someone who she admired, and yet it just kept _happening_. The Doctor’s mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, and Yaz’s toes were curling against the Doctor’s legs. 

The Doctor’s mouth was moving lower now, and then Yaz’s nipple was being drawn into heat, the Doctor’s tongue flickering against it. Yaz’s thighs were spreading wider, and her hips were tilting up, trying to grind against the bulge of the Doctor’s erection. 

Yaz drowned in it. Her skin seemed to _sing_ in all the places they were touching, slippery with sweat, and now the Doctor’s mouth was on her belly, kissing lower, and the Doctor’s breath was ticklish, and Yaz couldn’t stop wriggling. The Doctor’s hands were on her hips, and she was being pushed up the bed, her head hitting her pillows, and... oh _fuck_.

The Doctor’s tongue was very hot, sliding along Yaz’s slit, swirling over her clit, then jabbing inside of her. Her mouth opened wide, and she was _sucking_... maybe? Yaz was having trouble keeping track of all of it. She was coming against the Doctor’s face, a gushing, desperate orgasm that left her whole body clenching and pulsing, as bright as a supernova. 

It all sounded so _wet_ , it was all so wet, and now the Doctor was pulling back, staring up at Yaz, her eyes very bright even in the dimness. “I desperately want to knot you right now,” the Doctor said, and she sounded almost _conversational_ as she said it. “How’s that? I mean, would that be a thing you want? Are you ready? Have you ever taken a -”

“Yes,” Yaz said. “Please. I mean.” She cleared her throat, sitting herself up on her elbows. She was shaking. “I’ve never taken a knot, but… I mean.” She cleared her throat again, licked her dry lips.

“I were gonna get you some water,” the Doctor said, and she sounded genuinely concerned. “D’you want me to -”

“Doctor,” Yaz interjected, “please. Knot me. Before you go off on a tear.” A pause, then; “maybe some water after?’

“Sensible,” the Doctor said, and her voice sounded choked off again. She was sitting up now, and she was _still_ in her coat as she fumbled her braces off, and pushed her trousers down. 

Yaz couldn’t see the Doctor’s cock, not when the light was so low, but _oh_ , the Doctor’s cock was sliding along Yaz’s thigh. It was hot and thick, silky, and then the head was brushing against Yaz’s labia. It was velvety, and then it was a solid pressure being pushed into her. 

The Doctor groaned like she was in pain, and she groaned again, as Yaz clenched around her. “You’re so hot inside,” the Doctor panted, and she was leaning forward, her hair curtained around their face. They were forehead to forehead now, and when had that happened? The Doctor’s hair was fanned out around Yaz’s face, and the Doctor’s face reeked of Yaz’s cunt, of Yaz’s heat. 

Yaz clutched at the Doctor’s shoulders, and then her face was in the Doctor’s neck, and _oh_ , there was the Alpha scent, deep and thick in the back of Yaz’s throat. She was getting the Doctor’s scent on her face, mingling with her own, and that seemed to make Yaz that much wetter, more hot, desperate pleasure fill her up. Her cunt was fluttering around the Doctor’s length, as the Doctor began to thrust her hips forward. 

Yaz wrapped her legs around the Doctor's hips, and the coat was fluttering around Yaz’s legs, and her cock was _filling_ Yaz, giving driving, deep thrusts. The Doctor was shaking, and she whimpered when Yaz’s lips brushed against her pulse.

“You can bite,” the Doctor said, her voice rumbling through Yaz’s chest. “Or should I… should I say, I’d like you to bite. Oh, Yaz, you’re like _velvet_ inside, you’re so wet…” She was as deep as she could get, grinding her hips forward, and Yaz’s nose was right against her scent glands, taking the Doctor’s scent in as deep as she could. 

Yaz bit. She bit, and she tasted skin, tasted herself, tasted the complex flavor of _Alpha_ and _Time Lord_ , and whatever other bits made up the Doctor’s self. She came, almost as an afterthought, quaking around the delightful thickness filling her up, and then she came again, as the Doctor’s pubic bone ground into her clit. It was a deep, full body orgasm that left Yaz limp, tears leaking down her face, around her temples. 

“L-last chance,” the Doctor murmured into Yaz’s ear. “Last chance, my knot is gonna… it’s…” She gasped, and she was shaking harder now.

“Do it,” Yaz said into the wet skin of the Doctor’s neck. “Do it,” she said again, louder this time. “Knot me. Please. Knot me, I need it, I want it so badly, please Doctor, please _Alpha_!”

The Doctor shoved her hips forward, and then there was the sensation of her getting bigger, thickening, and it should have been too much, but it _wasn’t_ , it was all so much that it was almost frightening, but oh _fuck_ , it was exactly what Yaz wanted, what she needed. She’d never needed anything so much in her life, and some primal part of her knew it, and chased the desperation like predator after prey.

Yaz squeaked when the Doctor’s knot was pushed into her, and she went stock still, her chest heaving. Not the most dignified noise, but there wasn’t anything she could do to stop it. She’d never been so full, and her cunt was shivering around it. She was clutching at the Doctor again, and she was sobbing, but the Doctor was making desperate little hiccuping noises in Yaz’s ear. Her fingers ran up and down the Doctor’s back, and then she was pushing the coat off of the Doctor’s shoulders, and the Doctor shrugged it off. She shoved her hands under the Doctor’s shirts, and her fingers slid in the sweat.

“Yaz,” the Doctor whined. “Yaz, I’m so close, Yaz, Yaz, _Yaz_!” 

There was a wash of warmth, a spreading slickness that Yaz hadn’t ever felt before, and she whined, as the Doctor’s hips went still. The Doctor was still sobbing, and Yaz kept rubbing her cheek into the Doctor’s jaw. She was marking herself with the Doctor’s scent, marking the Doctor with her own, and the gnawing desperation that had been clawing through her seemed to have finally calmed itself down, at least for the moment.

“Oh,” the Doctor mumbled. “Oh, that was… that was… a lot.” She slumped forward, and she wriggled her hips experimentally, then groaned as that seemed to make her cock spit out more come, her knot pulsing inside of Yaz. 

Yaz shivered again, and she sighed when the Doctor pressed a little kiss to the bite mark on her neck. 

“So,” the Doctor said, “when that shrinks down,” she gave a little hip wriggle, “I should get us some water. And some food. We’ve got a bit of a marathon ahead of us.” She sounded faintly sheepish.

“Marathon?” Yaz wasn’t entirely sure what emotion was welling up inside of her - delighted anticipation? Anxiety that she wasn’t good enough? 

“Yeah,” said the Doctor. She sounded tired, but fond. “You’ve set my rut off, which will get your heat…” She squirmed. “We need to keep you hydrated. And me,” she added, as if it was an afterthought. “Might chafe something horrible.”

“That’d be bad,” Yaz agreed, and she curled her toes against the Doctor’s calves. “D’you think that maybe you could get naked, too?” 

“Probably a good start, yeah,” the Doctor agreed, and she pressed her cheek against Yaz’s. “Thanks,” she said, her voice quiet. “Ruts are scary, on their own.” 

“You’re not on your own,” Yaz promised, and then she gave a little hiccupy gasp, as the Doctor’s knot tugged on something internal. “I’m here.”

“Never would have noticed,” the Doctor said dryly, and that startled a giggle out of Yaz. “Glad you are,” she added, and that made Yaz’s stomach do a happy little flip. 

Or maybe it was the way the Doctor’s knot was still pulsing inside of her.

“Thanks for sharing your heat with me,” the Doctor said, her voice very quiet. “I remember how scary it was, when I were an Omega.” 

“Yeah?” Yaz tucked a piece of hair behind the Doctor’s ear, and she let herself luxuriate in the closeness of it. “Tell me about it? About being a different designation, I mean. What’s it like?”

“Well,” said the Doctor. “The first time I remember being an Omega…” 

Yaz let the Doctor’s talking pull over her like a comfortable blanket, and she settled in, contentment temporarily keeping the heat at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually had sunflower butter, but a dear friend of mine has told me how delicious it is. If you've ever had it, what does it actually taste like?


End file.
